


Special Sweater

by Mr_johnnie



Series: Drabble collection [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_johnnie/pseuds/Mr_johnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom didn’t mind a lot, but he wasn’t ready to share this specific item with anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Sweater

 

"Stop stealing my stuff!" Yugyeom shouted as he grabbed onto the sweater in Bambam's hold. "I was just borrowing it!" Bambam shouted back more offended about the fact that he was screamed at. Yugyeom snatched the item forcefully out of his grab as he continued, "Well you didn't ask!" Bambam luckily didn't struggle too much and gave Yugyeom the item back.

 

"Seriously what is wrong with you? I am sorry!" It wasn't the first time he had taken one of his clothes and usually Yugyeom didn't mind. Sure, he didn't like it when he did that without asking for his permission, but most of the time he did. The thing was this was not just any sweater.

 

Their bickering was disturbed as the door was swung open, revealing a not too pleased Jaebum. "What are you two doing?" he asked obviously spotting a headache already. "Tell that the ticking time bomb over there!" Bambam almost shouted before he tuned it down a bit when he remembered to whom he was currently talking.

 

Yugyeom didn't say anything. He knew Jaebum had already enough at his hands and didn't really want to aggravate their leader further. Jaebum exhaled rather loudly as if that helped him calm down and not jump at either one of them. Carefully he closed the door behind him, made his way over to Bambam's bed and motioned for the two younger to do the same.

 

Bambam was obviously still upset crossed his arms in front of him to let the other's know that as well. Yugyeom on the other hand only sat down, radiating nothing but calmness. He hadn't wanted to cause a scene and more importantly he really didn't want to explain why he had caused it.

 

“Yugyeom, what is wrong?” Jaebum asked calmly. They had always settled their disputes by talking it out. “I didn't-!” Yugyeom defended himself louder than he actually intended to before he continued a lot calmer, “I didn't do anything.” Jaebum didn't seem to believe either one right now and mustered both maknaes with a sharp look.

 

“I said I am sorry!” Bambam repeated. First of all he didn't really sound sorry, Yugyeom thought, but that wasn't even the problem. He decided to stay quiet though. “He screamed at me just because I took his sweater, like I get it you could have said it-” Bambam was stopped by a hand on his chest. “Wait- is this about a clothing item?”

 

Bambam was just about to go into more detail as Jaebum stopped him once again. “Go to the kitchen the food is finished in a second. I really don't have the nerve to do this now,” he continued without leaving any room for discussion. Bambam seemed more than put off but went on ahead. As Yugyeom stood up to follow along, Jaebum gifted him a tired smile, before he saw the item the discussion had been about.

 

“Hey, isn't that the sweater I gave you for your birthday?”


End file.
